thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhina
“G'day, Mate.The name is Mhina” —Mhina Mhina is a male Lyena and Leopon. He is the Son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko. He is the Adopted Son of Hafsa and Mlinzi and the adopted brother of Jasiri and Madoa. Appearance Cub As a young Lyena, like Beshte, Anga and Ono not much about Mhina changes except that he's now smaller. Older Cub/Early Teen Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. His ears are pointed on the tips. A mask of dark fur rises from his muzzle. His ears are pointed on the tips. He has a Dark Gold lower forelegs, Light tan colored paws, a red nose. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. Teenager/Young Adult As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, Just like Anga, he gained a Mark of the Guard, which is dark tan. Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Mhina is a very proud and confident hybrid, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something.He's is also playful despite him being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others. While with the other members of the lion guard, Mhina is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He is also a jokester, as he seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the lion guard. Mhina will also tries to pull pranks them from time to time. Showing the part hyena side of his kind. History Backstory Mhina is the middle child of Ajani and Ayo and the younger brother of Kicheko and older brother of Tatu. More Coming Soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Mhina first met Kion in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''and at First Mhina was skeptical of Kion's calling as the Leader of the Lion Guard, but has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. In the events depicted in Season 2 of ''Legends of the lion guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands, Mhina' friendship with the Lion gradually grew. In Feline on the Run, Mhina discovers that Evil Kion is after a young Serval named Spiral who has a special power that could aid the antagonist in his quest. In Babysitters of the Day, Kion and Mhina are asked to watch over Feliks, Polina, Pasha, Marigold, and Koda while the rest of the family help with an emergency mission. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her Parents Leads the lion guard to his tree and asked him if he wants to help the lion guard fight against Slash and her army. When Kion Greets them, Mhina and Patch was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his adopted family they Agreed to help them out, Although Patch and Mhina was still skeptical. He later accompanies Kion to The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. More Coming Soon! Relationships Hafsa and Mlinzi Jasiri and Madoa Janja Simba Nala Gallery Mhina's Family.png Leopard.jpg|What Mhina would look like in live action Trivia * He speaks with a strong Australian accent. * Mhina May unintentionally lead someone to fear a being, real or fictional, with his detailed descriptions. * Mhina dislikes Kata and Maya. * He’s the same age as Kion. * He respects Simba and Nala. * Mhina is proving to be rather popular with Princess ava15's deviantart watchers. * Before he was planned to be a Hyena/Lion Hybrid, he was actually originally going to be a Cheetah/Lion Hybrid. But i like him better as a Hyena/Lion Hybrid. * He’s in a relationship with Kion. * In the Legends of the Lion Guard Remake, Mhina is shown as a Leopard instead of a Lyena like he was in the Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. * It is revealed in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy that Mhina's favorite animals are Red Pandas, Pandas and Tigers. * Young Mhina is voiced by Makana Say who voices Fan Tong from Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. ** Teenage Mhina is voiced by Cade Sutton who also voices Mzaha in The Lion Guard and'' ''Legends of The Lion Guard and adult Mhina is voiced by Christopher Jackson who voices Shujaa and Fikiri in The Lion Guard and Legends of The Lion Guard. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Males Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy